


Face down

by Crowned_clowns



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Suman is a dick, Tyki saves Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_clowns/pseuds/Crowned_clowns
Summary: Allen moves in next to Tyki with his boyfriend and he’s head over heels for the boy. Only to Tyki’s horror, Allen is being abused and Tyki is determined to help him.Oneshot?
Relationships: Allen walker/Suman Dark, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Face down

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> THIS FIC HAS ABUSE AND SUICIDAL STUFF!!

Theme: face down by the red suit apparatus / Fantasy by mystery skull.  


The boy was moving in boxes, he was beautiful. Tyki was trying to get into his apartment when he saw him, stark white hair and silver eyes. He couldn’t help but stare, hand on his doorknob.  
The boy glanced at Tyki and smiled. A bright closed eyed smile, Tyki felt his heart skip a beat.  
The boy shifted his box. “Hi! You must be the neighbor!”  
Tyki blinked then grinned. “Yah, I’m Tyki.”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Allen.” He said, his voice was bright and bubbly. 

“Allen!” Snapped a voice from inside, making the boy flinch a little. “I told you I didn’t want you talking to other men!”  
“Sorry..” Allen mumbled to him and hurried into the apartment.  
Tyki watched him go longingly and frowned then went into his apartment. 

He listened to the poor boy get yelled at thru the thin walls of the building as Tyki lit a cigarette, thinking about the pretty boy next door.  
His apartment was small, covered in medical books and notebooks, his computer still open from when Tyki had been writing.  
Tyki was studying to become a doctor and was a writer on the side with his little free time. He ran his fingers thru his curly hair and groaned as the yelling got louder.  
He walked out to his small balcony that overlooked the city. He leaned against the railing, lighting a cigarette blowing smoke out. He glanced over and grinned at the sight of the boy, but his grin immediately fell.  
A nasty red Mark was on his cheek, marking that perfect porcelain skin.  
Tyki cleared his throat and the boy glanced at him.  
‘You ok?’ Tyki mouthed, motioning to his own cheek.  
Allen blinked then touched his cheek before put on that bright smile, tho Tyki could see the sadness in his eyes.  
The boy nodded and waved at him a tiny bit then hurried back inside.  
Tyki frowned and sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

That night, Tyki listened to the yelling, this poor boy. He let out a long groan and covered his ears. He needed to sleep.  
Once the fighting finally died down, Tyki sighed in Relief and closed his eyes, the image of the boy in his mind. Pretty eyes and bright smiles, sweet words and even sweeter kisses.  
A soft smile lifted Tyki’s lips, what he wouldn’t give to have a cute boy like that in his arms. “Allen.” He whispered into his pillow.  
He fell asleep to the thought of the boy.

The next morning he woke to the door next to his slamming shut.  
He groaned and sat up then got out of bed before peeking out the peephole. He watched the other man leave, watching who he guessed was Allen’s Boyfriend.  
He just grunted and walked to his kitchen, making himself coffee before walking out to his balcony. He lit himself a cigarette and took a deep drag.  
He glanced to the side when he saw a flash of white.  
“Hey, boy.” He said.  
Allen jumped a little and turned. “Oh…hi….” he mumbled.  
Tyki frowned at the sight of him. The boys cheek was red and bruising, like he’d been punched. “That’s a nasty Mark…”  
“I...I fell….” Mumbled the boy.  
“Sure ...why don’t you come over, I’ve got some stuff that can help heal it faster. We can have coffee.” 

Allen held onto the railing. “I’m not supposed to talk to other men….”  
“Your douche bag boyfriend doesn’t have to know, it’s just coffee, neighbors getting to know each other.”  
Allen hesitated then looked at Tyki. “He can’t know...ok?”  
Tyki nodded and smiled. “I’ll meet you at the door then.” He winked at Allen and walked inside then immediately panicked, he grabbed a loose white shirt and scrambled to cleaned.  
There was a tiny knock on the door.  
Tyki ruffled his hair quickly then opened the door, grinning down at the boy. “Hello, welcome to me casa.”  
The tiny smile that the boy gave him made his heart sore.  
Tyki led the boy inside. “Have a seat, how do you like your coffee?”  
“Um...sweet and milky…” Allen mumbled and sat on the couch.  
Tyki hummed and started to make Allen coffee, “so how old are you, Allen?”  
“Oh, um, I’m 18.” He said softly, looking around the apartment.  
“18 huh? You’re a baby.” He grinned, walking over to Allen with a hot mug. “It’s hot.”  
“I’m not a baby, you can’t be much older than me.” He took the mug and pouted.

Tyki sat beside Allen and sipped his coffee. “I’m 26.”  
Allen’s eyes widened. “No way, I thought you were like 20!”  
Tyki chuckled and grinned at Allen. “You flatter me, boy.”  
Allen blushed lightly and looked down at his mug, sipping it gently then hummed. “This is amazing. It’s nice to have something in my stomach.”  
Tyki frowned. “Did you not eat dinner or breakfast?”  
“I made Sumon angry so I wasn’t allowed to eat…” Allen mumbled.  
Tyki frowned deeper and got up. “What are your opinions on hot pockets?”  
“Hot pockets? They’re pretty good I guess.”  
Tyki hummed and started to cook them. “Good, I’m making you some.” 

Allen shook his head. “You don’t have to! I don’t want to be a bother!”  
“Allen.” Tyki’s voice was commanding but kind. “I’m making you food and you will eat it.”  
Allen blushed and looked away. “Ok….”  
A moment later Tyki set a plate with 3 hot pockets on it.  
Allen looked up at Tyki then gave him a soft smile. “Thank you, Tyki.”  
That smile, so soft and innocent. It made Tyki’s heart skip a beat.  
He sat beside the boy and watched him in amazement as he devoured the hot pockets.  
“Still hungry?” Tyki smiled.  
Allen blinked then blushed lightly. “I don’t want to be a burden…”  
“Hush.” Tyki got up. “I don’t even pay for my groceries so it’s perfectly fine.”  
“You don’t…?” Allen frowned.  
“Nope, my dad does. I’m supposed to worry about my studies and that’s all.”  
“Oh? What do you study?”  
“I’m getting a medical degree.”  
Allen smiled. “Wow, to be a doctor?”  
Tyki nodded and started to microwave more meals for Allen. 

They spent hours together, talking and Tyki eventually got the boy to laugh so hard he snorted.  
Tyki also learned a lot about Allen. The boy was from the opposite coast, he’d moved away from home to be with his Internet boyfriend, Sumon Dark. Sumon has been kind and sweet to Allen at first but it quickly went downhill. Now Allen wasn’t allowed to work or talk to anyone, if Allen disobeyed, he was harshly punished.

At around 5 pm. Allen panicked. “I have to get back, Sumon will be home soon.”  
He stood quickly but Tyki grabbed his hand gently. “Come visit me anytime. I’ll gladly feed you and we can chat more. I always have Tuesdays off.” 

Allen blushed lightly then smiled softly. “Thank you, Tyki.” He said softly then hurried out of the apartment and back to his own.  
Tyki sat there then hummed happily and fell over onto the couch. “God he’s adorable~.” He whispered, putting his arm over his eyes. “So fucking cute~.” 

Not even an hour later the yelling began.  
Tyki had been studying and he frowned deeply. The boys distraught yells made Tyki’s heartache. What he wouldn’t give to march over there and punch Sumon dark in the face then wrap his arms around the snowy boy and whisk him to safety. 

There was a loud crash and a cry of pain. Tyki clenched his fists and growled, he didn’t want to upset Allen, he knew the poor boy loved that abusive asshole.  
Tomorrow he would check on Allen, comfort the boy the best he could.  
The fighting lasted till Tyki went to bed, he grimaced when he heard squeaking and groans.  
Tyki frowned when he heard whines of pain and whimpers.  
“That’s not how you fuuuuck.” Tyki groaned. “Stop hurting my boooy.” He blushed brightly. “Tho he’s not mine...but…” He sighed and nuzzled into his pillow. “Learn to fuck him properly at least…god I could do ten times better with my hands tied behind my back.”  
Then the thoughts of Allen under him filled his mind. 

Tiny gasps and soft moans. The boys slender fingers buried in Tyki’s curly hair or clawing his back. Those beautiful silver eyes focused on him and him alone. To have the boy be his. To have the boy love him.  
Tyki grimaced at the tightness in his boxers and shifted. “You’re being so creepy, he belongs to someone else….” He huffed but the thoughts of Allen filled his mind.  
Allen laying on his chest, both breathless.  
Allen’s gentle hands running over Tyki’s torso  
Gentle lips on Tyki’s skin.  
Silver eyes piercing Tyki’s very soul.  
Allen, nothing but Allen.  
Tyki didn’t last long with Allen seared into his mind. It felt pretty amazing, tho he felt gross afterwards….  
He got up and washed his hands quickly. He usually didn’t lust after people he knew. He’d had plenty of hook ups with strangers but never with someone he knew.  
But Allen was different, there was something about him and Tyki wanted to consume the beautiful boy whole.  
He was determined to sweep the boy away from that asshole who couldn’t even pleasure Allen correctly.  
He scoffed to himself and walked back to bed, falling asleep to Allen in his thoughts. 

The days passed, Allen would come visit Tyki for tea every few days.  
Over months Allen and Tyki became friends, Allen spent his free time with Tyki, the older male was Allen’s only source of happiness. Allen was getting worse and worse over the months, Tyki was positive that Sumon had broken a few of Allen’s ribs and had left a scar over Allen’s left eye.  
His eyes had lost their shine and his smile grew duller and duller.  
The boy had mentioned to Tyki a few times how miserable he was. How he didn’t think he could do it much longer.  
It broke Tyki. 

Some time in December, Tyki’s little sister, Road, came to visit. She was an odd little girl, around the age of 12, with spiky black hair and bright eyes and she adored Allen.  
The boy was surprised to see a new face, the only faces he saw these days where Tyki and Sumon’s.  
Allen adored her right back, helping her with her homework and letting Road draw him.  
Allen was currently sitting on Tyki’s floor with Road while Tyki was at school, he spent a lot of his time at Tyki’s feeling safe in the much cleaner apartment. 

“Hey Allen~.” Road cooed. “Can I get you a Christmas present?”  
Allen blushed lightly and turned his dull eyes to the young girl. “If you want...it can’t be anything big, I have to be able to hide it.”  
She beamed and nodded. “Of course! I already have an idea.”  
Allen smiled softly. “I’ll try and get you something too, I don’t have any money tho.”  
Road shook her head. “You don’t have to, Allen.” She said and leaned against him lightly.  
Allen hummed. “To bad. I’m gonna try anyway.”  
They both turned when Tyki walked in. “Hey kids.” Tyki beamed at the sight of Allen. Always pleased to see the beautiful boy in his apartment. 

“Welcome home!” Road beamed.  
“Welcome home, Tyki.” Allen said, smiling softly.  
Tyki blushed softly and hummed then walked inside.  
He set his stuff down and ruffled both their hair.  
They both let out giggles.  
Tyki went to his room and changed. Allen saying ‘welcome home’ made Tyki feel all warm and fuzzy, like Allen was his, that Allen lived there with him. 

He froze in the middle of putting on a shirt and frowned. “Allen...” He breathed softly. “My Allen…” He grinned at the thought. After months of knowing Allen, Tyki was absolutely head over heels for the boy. Back when he first met Allen, it had been a small crush, some lusting. But now..It was hard love. He’d do anything and everything for Allen. He’d give up everything if Allen asked. 

“Tyki~ do you want tea?” Allen called from the kitchen.  
Tyki was pulled from his thoughts at Allen’s voice. “Yes please! Earl gray!” He called then pulled his shirt on, he ruffled his hair to make his slicked back hair fluffy again. He walked out and over to Allen, putting a gentle hand on Allen’s waist, feeling the boy flinch a little then relax against Tyki’s touch.  
Allen was extremely touch sensitive, flinching at the smallest touches tho he always relaxed when it came to Tyki.  
Tyki blamed Sumon, making the poor boy terrified of everything.  
Tyki hummed and put his head on Allen’s gently. “How was your day, snowflake?” He asked softly.  
“It was good, me and Road watched a movie.” Allen said and leaned very lightly against Tyki.  
Tyki smiled and nuzzled into Allen’s hair lovingly. “So when are you gonna come live with me~?” Tyki cooed, only half serious. “Let me cook for you and you make your wonderful tea~.” .  
Allen smiled softly. “When Sumon kicks the bucket.” He teased back.  
“I could make that happen.” Tyki mumbled.  
Allen rolled his eyes. “Go for it.” He scoffed.  
Tyki looked down at Allen, he could make Sumon go away forever, he could kill Sumon Dark and Allen would be all his.  
He could feel Roads stare, he glanced at her and narrowed his eyes.  
She shook her head and frowned deeply.  
He turned his blue eyes away and looked at Allen.  
Allen was mixing honey and cream into The three tea cups before looking up at Tyki.  
The sadness in Allen’s eyes always killed a tiny part of his soul. All he wanted to do was wrap Allen in his arms and kiss him. To Show that beautifully sad boy what love really was.  
Allen smiled softly up at him with that heartbreaking smile.  
It took every inch of willpower not to kiss Allen so deeply the boy was left breathless.  
“Allen, it’s 5.” Road called.  
Allen cursed and frowned at his cup. “Drink my tea for  
Me.” He pulled away from Tyki’s hold, leaving Tyki desperate to have him back in his arms.  
“See you guys tomorrow.” Allen smiled and left.

Road launched herself toward Tyki. “Tyki, I know what your thinking but that’s a bad idea, don’t bring Joyd into this, you said you wanted to leave him back with the other Noah’s.”  
“If I can scare Sumon away, I could give Allen the life he deserves, I could give him the love he needs. 

“Tyki, I know you love Allen, but killing Sumon won’t bring Allen to you.”  
Tyki narrowed his eyes then walked to his room. “Then I won’t kill him, I’ll just make him wish he was dead.” He said coldly, pulling out a box.  
He pulled out the contacts and nice suit.  
“Tyki, you wanted to leave Joyd out of this life….”  
Tyki hesitated. “I know...but Allen needs help...calling the cops won’t help...but Joyd can scare him away...he can help Allen more than I can right now.”  
Road sighed. “Well I will not be helping. Bringing a Noah out is dangerous.”  
Tyki shook his head then growled when he heard the yelling. “I can’t let this continue anymore, Road.” He snapped. “He could hurt Allen more, he could make it so much worse…”  
Road sighed then flinched at a loud thump and a cry of pain.  
Tyki snarled and threw the suit at the wall in rage. “God fucking damn it.” He snapped. 

Tyki managed to calm himself by chain smoking, sitting on his balcony floor, watching the city.  
He turned when he saw the door open next door. It was clear that Allen didn’t notice him. But Tyki noticed Allen, and the black eye Allen was now sporting and the blood that stained his face.

He stared at Allen as the boy leaned over the balcony to look at the ground 5 stories below. Tyki watched Allen throw a leg over the side before Tyki panicked and shot up. “Allen!” He hissed.  
Allen jumped and turned. His face was worse than Tyki thought, horribly bruised and a little bloody. “Allen…”  
The boy looked away, tears slipping down his cheek. “I can’t do this anymore, Tyki ...I'm dying and I don’t want to keep living like this…”  
Tyki leaned across the gap between their balconies and grabbed Allen’s hand. “Don’t leave Allen, I can help you. I can make you safe again, just give me a little time…” he could hear the desperation in his own voice. “Don’t leave….”  
He wanted to tell Allen right then now much he loved Allen, how much he treasured Allen. “I know people. People who will drive him away, I can make you safe.”  
Allen looked over the city. “I’ll try…” he whispered. “I’ll try….”  
“Thank you.” He released Allen gently.  
The sound of the Allen’s front door slamming shut made the boy flinch harshly.  
Tyki narrowed his eyes then pulled away. “I’ll be back.” He mumbled and went inside. He was ending this now.

Road poked her head up and frowned. “You look mad.”  
“That bastard beat Allen black and blue! This shit ends Now!” He snapped angrily, quickly changing into his suit, slicking his hair back, quickly putting in his gold contacts and his face mask on.  
He easily found Sumon, walking back from a gas station.  
He waited till Sumon was alone before attacking, grabbing Sumon and dragging him into an allyway; slamming him harshly against the wall.  
“Sumon Dark.” He said coldly, making his voice low and cold.  
“What? What do you want?” Sumon demanded.  
Tyki spun one of his beloved butterfly knives. “Oh I want a lot of things. But first.” He punched Sumon hard in the face, the leather of his gloves cushioning his knuckles.  
“Let’s give you a taste of your own medicine!” Tyki laughed coldly.  
“What the hell did I ever do to you!?” Sumon snapped.  
“To me? Nothing, but I know what you’ve been doing to that boy, I’ve been asked to show you how it feels.” 

“What!? That fucking slut hired a hit man!?”  
Tyki punched Sumon again, knocking him to the ground. “That boy doesn’t know its happening, he’s to innocent to know these things, and if you call him a slut again, I’ll gouge out your eye.” He said simply, crouching down.  
“Do you feel powerful when you hit him?” Tyki asked. “Do you feel like a man? Starving him; hitting him; raping him. Do you feel empowered? Does hitting that beautiful boy fuel your pathetic ego?”  
Sumon sat up and said nothing.  
Tyki flipped open his knife. “I suggest you answer.” 

“He deserves it, he’s pathetic!” 

Tyki scoffed then dragged the knife down Sumon cheek, cutting the mans skin.  
Sumon yelped in pain, Tyki was enjoying the bruises forming on Sumon’s face, a black eye to match Allen’s.

“Why does he deserve it?” Tyki snarled. “Elaborate for me.”  
Sumon hesitated and glanced at the knife.  
Tyki punched Sumon in the stomach. “Answer me, Sumon.”  
Sumon coughed and held his stomach. “He..he never does as he’s told, and I know he’s cheating on me! He’s a fucking slut and my dick will be the only dick that should fuck him!”  
Tyki scoffed then cut Sumon’s other cheek. “That boy loves you unfortunately, he’s so loyal to you he won’t leave even when you abuse him. But I’m going to change that.” He stood then kicked Sumon in the face before grabbing him by the hair and yanking him up. “When you get home, you are going to break up with Allen, you’re going to never speak to him again. Got it?” 

“Allen is mine!” Sumon spat angrily, “He’s mine!”  
“Then I’ll come for you again, the choice is yours.” Tyki punched him one last time before walking away.

Tyki arrived back home before Sumon did, he explained to Road what happened and waited patiently.  
An hour later Allen was knocking rapidly on Tyki’s door.  
Tyki got up and grinned, ready to welcome Allen into his arms. He opened the door and frowned. “Allen?”  
The boy looked terrified and was covered in blood, “Tyki, please I need your help, Sumon was attacked and he’s bleeding And I don’t know how to stop it!” He sobbed.  
“Hey hey hey; calm down.” Tyki said softly. “What happened?”  
“Someone attacked Sumon and I can’t stop the bleeding, please help!” Allen sobbed softly; his body trembling.  
Tyki frowned then sighed, “ok ok. Give me a second.” He left the door open and grabbed his first aid kit then followed Allen into the gross and dark apartment.  
Sumon was panting and held rags to his cuts. “What the fuck Allen!?” Sumon yelled angrily.  
Allen flinched. “He’s a doctor, Su, he can help!”  
“I don’t fucking care! IF YOU’VE BEEN TALKING TO THIS GUY YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!”  
Allen whimpered and deflated, closing in on himself. “I’m sorry….”  
Tyki growled. “Alright, listen here you abusive douche bag! I’m gonna fix you up, if you talk to him like that again while I’m here, I’m going to call the police, if you yell at me like that I will call the cops, got it?!” Tyki snapped angrily.  
He grabbed a bottle of whisky and shoved it at Sumon, “now chug it! I want you to pass out!” 

Sumon glared and snatched the bottle before starting to chug it.  
Tyki glanced at Allen, who had sat down and watched with petrified eyes.  
His poor boy, his poor Allen.  
Once Sumon pulled away from the bottle, Tyki got started, he wasn’t particularly gentle with Sumon, getting yelps and growls every so often, after Tyki was almost done stitching Sumon, the guy was passed out.  
Tyki finished and stood up, going to wash his hands in the sink.  
“Thank you.” Allen whispered to Tyki.  
Tyki nodded. “Anything for you.” Tyki said softly, caressing Allen’s cheek with extreme gentleness,  
Allen flinched but leaned into Tyki’s touch.  
“What am I going to do…? He’s going to be so mad…” Allen whispered, his sad eyes filling with tears.  
Tyki bit his lip then delicately cupped Allen’s cheek. “Leave him, Allen.” He whispered. “You can come live with me, I can take care of you.”  
Allen frowned. “I can’t, I’ll be a burden to y-.”  
Allen was cut off when Tyki pressed his lips to Allen’s.  
Allen blushed brightly and tensed up before relaxing, expecting a harsh aggressive kiss like Sumon’s, but was surprised by how gentle it was.  
Tyki pulled away. “You will NEVER be a burden to me.” He whispered.  
Allen stood there then started to cry. “You’re so gentle.” He cried and put his hand over Tyki’s, crying into the man's palm.  
Tyki hesitated then delicately pulled the boy into his arms and held him, letting Allen cry into his chest.  
After a moment, Allen pulled away. “I…”  
“I’ll help you pack your stuff.” Tyki said, “I’m not letting you live here anymore.”  
Allen looked up at Tyki and sniffled. “Are you sure…?”  
“Positive.”  
Allen nodded then pulled away and walked to the one bedroom. 

Tyki followed and wrinkled his nose in disgust, the place was trashed, clothes and dishes everywhere.  
Allen pulled out a bag the pulled out a drawer and emptied the contents into the bag. “That...all I’ve got really...Sumon made me get rid of a lot of my stuff…”  
“We’ll get you more stuff.” Tyki smiled and grabbed the bag. “Let’s go.” He offered his hand to Allen.  
Allen hesitated and looked around then took Tyki’s hand.  
The older male lead Allen out of the messy apartment and back into his own. 

“Are you ok sharing a bed with Road?” He asked. “Or me?”  
Allen nodded lightly and set his back down by the door. “I don’t mind either way…”  
Road hurried out of the spare bedroom and ran over to Allen. “Allen! Are you ok?” She asked, looking up at him.  
Allen smiled sadly and nodded. “I’m gonna be living here with Tyki for a while.”  
Road blinked then beamed happily. “You’re gonna spend Christmas with us?” She said excitedly.  
Allen nodded and smiled. “It'll be fun.”  
“Road, why don’t you get to bed?” Tyki smiled at his sister.  
She glanced at Tyki then beamed. “Ok! I’ll save room for you, allen!” She bounced away.  
Allen watched her go then slowly sat on the couch, his eyes watering.  
Tyki sat beside Allen and gently wrapped an arm around him. “Christmas break starts tomorrow , so I’ll be here to protect you.”  
Allen leaned against him lightly then started to cry, holding himself.  
Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen and gently pulled the boy into his lap, holding him close to him. “I’ve got you, cry all you need.”  
Allen pressed his face into Tyki’s shoulder and sobbed softly, clinging to the mans shirt.  
Tyki held Allen as tho the boy where made of fragile ice, running gentle hands thru the boys hair slowly. He rocked lightly and hummed.  
Allen was his, not officially, but he was Tyki’s. He could cherish this boy and show him what love really was. 

“I love you, allen.” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but it slipt out.  
Allen tensed up and lifted his head to look at Tyki.  
Tyki frowned, blushing brightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud….”  
“How do I know you’re not lying…? Like Sumon was…” 

Tyki gently held Allen’s face in his hands. “Allen, I would give up all of this, my school, my family; if it meant I could have you, I fell for you the moment I met you, that beautiful radiant smile that stole my heart.” He whispered and kissed Allen’s cheek then the corner of his mouth. “Everytime you came over I fell more and more for you. All I’ve wanted for months now is to show you what love really is.”  
Allen blushed and tears slipped down his face. “Tyki….”  
Tyki wiped the tears away gently with his thumbs. “I miss the way your eyes sparkled, I want to bring that back, I want to give you all I have. Be mine, please...I know this is horrible timing but...I can’t hold it in any longer. I like you...a lot.”  
Allen sniffled then hugged Tyki tightly. “I like you too, but I need time...Sumon….really messed me up…I...I don’t want...sex and stuff like that…”  
Tyki hugged him gently. “I will never pressure into something you’re not comfortable with.” He whispered to him.  
Allen nuzzled into Tyki’s shoulder. “I’m fine with affection, just be...patient with me.”  
Tyki nodded and played with Allen’s hair. “So can I call you mine?”  
Allen nodded and smiled shyly. “Show me what real love looks like.”

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making a part 2 later about Tyki and Allen a year later.


End file.
